Medzi bratmi
by ChristineTheValiant
Summary: Kaspián sa stáva svedkom hádky medzi Petrom a Edmundom.


**Medzi bratmi **

Kaspián stál vedľa Petra a sledoval, ako Susan odchádza, a kvôli tomu sa cítil ešte horšie, ak to vôbec bolo možné. Všetci ostatní odišli z miestnosti s Kamenným stolom, stáli tam už len Peter a Kaspián, pri kruhu nakreslenom do zeme, ktorý však už nemal žiadnu moc. Na kráľovi Petrovi bolo evidentné, že je poriadne nahnevaný. Odložil meč.

„Poď, o tomto sa porozprávame!" zavrčal na Kaspiána a kráčal k východu.

Kaspián nasledoval najvyššieho kráľa Petra, ktorý ho viedol jaskynnými uličkami do akejsi malej miestnosti, v ktorej bol len kráľ Edmund. Jeho prítomnosť však Peter nebral na vedomie. Zastal a otočil sa k princovi.

„Čo to malo znamenať?" oboril sa Peter na Kaspiána.

Kaspián pokladal za najlepšie neodpovedať.

„Vieš, čo sa mohlo stať?" pokračoval Peter, zvyšujúc hlas. „Akoby sme už aj tak nemali dosť problémov! Čo si o sebe myslíš?" Peter už kričal. „Oživiť Bielu čarodejnicu, to bola tá najväčšia hlúposť, akú si mohol urobiť!"

„Nevedel som, čo ten trpaslík zamýšľa!" Bránil sa Kaspián. „Nevedel som, čo sa stane." Cítil sa malý oproti Petrovi, ktorý od neho síce nebol starší, ale predsa len kraľoval už dlho a tie roky sa odzrkadlili na ňom i na jeho súrodencoch. Oni boli králi a kráľovné, zatiaľ čo Kaspián neskúsený princ.

„Mal si sa poradiť s nami!" kričal Peter ďalej, čo spôsobovalo, že Kaspián sa cítil čoraz horšie. „Takmer si jej dal krv, ktorá by ju oslobodila! Prečo nerozmýšľaš, čo robíš? Ty máš byť raz kráľom! Ty máš raz vládnuť v..."

„Dosť!" ozval sa spoza nich hlas. Úplne zabudli na to, že nie sú sami. Peter zmĺkol a hľadel na svojho mladšieho brata, ktorý k nim prišiel.

„Prestaň, Peter," povedal Edmund. „Aj ty si tam stál, a ani ty si nenašiel silu prekonať ju."

„To bolo len kvôli tomu čarovnému kruhu," odvetil Peter, zazerajúc na brata.

„Ale v tom kruhu stál aj on," kývol Edmund hlavou na Kaspiána.

„Ja som ju aspoň neprivolal!" opäť zvyšoval hlas Peter.

„Ani on nie!" Edmund už pomaly tiež strácal trpezlivosť. „Ako povedal - nemohol vedieť, že sa to stane."

„Áno, zastávaj sa ho, tvár sa, že nič neurobil!" Petrov hlas bol plný hnevu.

„Nehovorím, že nič neurobil, ale nemáš právo naňho takto kričať, Peter!"

Kaspián bol zmätený. Petrov hnev sa dal očakávať, ale Edmundova reakcia bola prekvapením. Cítil však, že v tomto momente nie je vhodné zasahovať, a tak mlčal a sledoval kráľovských bratov v ich konflikte.

„To, že ty si ju porazil, a aj to, podotýkam, od chrbta, čiže si jej nemusel pozerať do tváre, z teba nerobí hrdinu!" pokračoval Peter.

„Ani z teba nerobí sudcu to, že si sa pasoval za vodcu!" Edmund bol už vážne rozčúlený. „Neviem, prečo súdiš druhých, keď nevieš, aké to pre nich bolo!"

„Nesúdim, a ty určite..." začal Peter, ale Edmund mu skočil do reči.

„Len čo? Len tak vrieskaš?"

Kaspián sa cítil naozaj nepríjemne. S Petrom nikdy nevychádzal príliš dobre, takže to ho až tak nerozhádzalo, no kráľ Edmund, to už bolo iné. Edmund, hoci nevystupoval tak výrazne autoritatívne ako jeho starší brat a bol skôr tichší a v ústraní, vzbudzoval v Kaspiánovi väčší rešpekt. Preto ho Kaspián nerád videl kričať, a už vôbec si neželal byť svedkom tejto hádky.

„Tak fajn," zakončil to Peter. „Zastávaj sa ho. Ale keby sa niečo stalo, ver mi, pozeral by si sa na to inak." Nahnevane pozrel na Edmunda a Kaspiána a odišiel.

Edmund si sadol a položil tvár do dlaní. Kaspián chcel niečo povedať, ale nemohol nájsť hlas.

„Choď," pokynul Edmund Kaspiánovi, ani sa naňho nepozrel.

Kaspián teda miestnosť opustil, rád, že táto hádka skončila. Aspoň nateraz.

Najvyšší kráľ Peter sa prechádzal popri lese. Vyzeral, že si rozhodne nepraje spoločnosť, tobôž nie spoločnosť Kaspiána, ktorý ho sledoval, sediac na skale pri pevnosti, a ktorý nebol znepokojený o nič menej než Peter.

Nemohol vedieť, že sa stane to, čo sa stalo. Úplne chápal, že naňho bol kráľ Peter po tom incidente s Bielou Čarodejnicou nahnevaný, a uznával svoj diel viny, no výbuch zlosti, ktorý videl u Petra, sa mu zdal nanajvýš neprimeraný. A už vôbec nečakal to, ako sa ho kráľ Edmund zastane.

Kaspián ešte nikdy nezažil, že by Edmund išiel proti svojmu bratovi, aspoň nie takto, aby na seba kričali. Edmund bránil Kaspiána, hoci Kaspián sám netušil, čím si to od kráľa Edmunda zaslúžil. Uvažoval nad možnosťou, že Edmund jednoducho bránil objektívnu pravdu, nechcel, aby sa všetka vina neprávom pripísala Kaspiánovi – koniec koncov, mal prívlastok Spravodlivý, ktorý mu dal sám Aslan – no to sa zdalo byť dosť nepravdepodobné. Prečo teda, pýtal sa Kaspián sám seba, sa ho Edmund zastal, idúc pritom proti vlastnému bratovi?

Teraz, po tom konflikte, bol každý z nich inde. Peter sa prechádzal pri lese, Kaspián sedel na skale a Edmund bol nevedno kde. Kaspián tam sedel sám dosť dlho a premýšľal. O sebe, o Narnii, o príbehoch, ktoré mu rozprával jeho profesor a ktoré sa týkali aj dávnych kráľov a kráľovien Zlatého veku Narnie, s ktorými mal teraz tú česť, a v neposlednom rade rozmýšľal o svojom strýkovi, proti ktorému bude musieť v blízkej dobe bojovať. Tiež si kládol otázku, či bude dobrým kráľom a myslel na to, čo hovoril Peter.

Prúd jeho myšlienok prerušili kroky, ktoré zrazu za sebou začul. Obzrel sa a zbadal kráľa Edmunda. Vstal a mierne sa mu uklonil.

„Vaša výsosť," oslovil ho.

„Môžem si prisadnúť?" spýtal sa Edmund.

Kaspián súhlasil. Pri pohľade do očí kráľa Edmunda ho vždy udivila múdrosť, ktorú v nich videl. Bola to múdrosť prežitých rokov, počas ktorých vládol v Narnii so svojimi súrodencami. Kaspián ho preto nikdy nepovažoval za seberovného, či dokonca podriadeného. Mal pred ním rešpekt, čo bolo čiastočne dôvodom, prečo s ním ešte nenadviazal bližší kontakt.

„Ako sa cítiš?" spýtal sa ho Edmund.

„Hrozne," pripustil Kaspián a hľadel do zeme.

„To prejde," upokojoval ho Edmund. „A Petra tiež."

Kaspián si vzdychol. Pozrel na kráľa Edmunda, no pri vzájomnom pohľade do očí opäť sklopil zrak. Chvíľu obaja mlčali, potom sa Kaspián odvážil položiť otázku.

„Vaša výsosť..." začal, no Edmund ho prerušil.

„Stačí Edmund," povedal a usmial sa na Kaspiána. On úsmev nesmelo opätoval.

„Dobre... Edmund... chcel by som sa niečo spýtať."

„Pýtaj sa," posmelil ho Edmund.

„Prečo si sa m zastal? Pred Petrom?" opýtal sa Kaspián, no nehľadel na Edmunda. Prechádzal prstom po ryhe v skale, na ktorej sedeli.

„Viem, čoho je Biela čarodejnica schopná," znela odpoveď.

Kaspián len prikývol a mlčal.

„Bol som ňou kedysi sám ovládaný," dodal Edmund.

Princ prekvapene zdvihol hlavu. Edmund sa nad jeho prekvapením pousmial.

„Tento príbeh si ešte nepočul, že?" spýtal sa.

„Nie," odvetil Kaspián.

Edmund sa opäť pousmial a v krátkosti mu vyrozprával príbeh, ktorý sa odohral tesne po jeho príchode do Narnie. Kaspián počúval a postupom času si uvedomil, že sa s Edmundom cíti čoraz lepšie a prekonáva počiatočný rešpekt, ktorý voči nemu mal.

„To je..." hľadal slová Kaspián, keď Edmund skončil. „To som nevedel."

Edmund naňho pozrel a tentoraz Kaspián neuhol pohľadom.

„Tak máš odpoveď na svoju otázku. Nemohol som nechať Petra len tak na teba kričať, keď som vedel, že tvoj diel viny nie je ani zďaleka taký veľký, ako si Peter myslí."

„Vďaka," poďakoval Kaspián ticho a znova uprel pohľad dole. „Mrzí ma, čo som spravil. Veľmi."

Edmund mu položil ruku na plece.

„Ja viem," povedal.

Kaspián so sklonenou hlavou prikývol.

„Pozri sa na mňa," prikázal mu Edmund.

Kaspián s námahou pozrel do tých tmavých očí znova. Prekvapilo ho však, že Edmundov pohľad nebol prísny, ale láskavý. Kaspián sa naňho usmial a Edmund mu úsmev opätoval.

„Ja ti odpúšťam," povedal Edmund a Kaspiána objal. On sa po tomto cítil oveľa lepšie.

Keď sa pustili, spýtal sa Kaspián: „A čo Najvyšší kráľ Peter?"

„Zmierime sa," pokrčil plecami Edmund. „Nie je to naša prvá hádka. A určite ani posledná."

„Je to moja vina," zamrmlal Kaspián.

„Myslím, že k tomu som ti už niečo povedal."

„Nemyslím Bielu čarodejnicu. Mám na mysli vás dvoch. Nechcem byž tým, čo vás rozdeľuje. Nechcem stáť medzi bratmi." Kaspián opäť prechádzal prstom po ryhe v skale a opäť sa cítil nanič. Chcel, aby ho Edmund pochopil.

„To bude v poriadku," upokojujúco povedal Edmund. „Neboj sa. S Petrom sa porozprávam."

„Mal by som sa mu ospravedlniť," vzdychol si Kaspián.

„Chceš, aby som išiel za ním s tebou?" spýtal sa ho Edmund.

Kaspián si vydýchol. Edmund do pochopil a dokonca mu ponúkal pomoc, ktorú tak veľmi potreboval.

„Áno, prosím," zašepkal Kaspián.

Edmund ho povzbudzujúco potľapkal po pleci a vstal. Kaspián ho nasledoval. Kráčali smerom k Petrovi, ktorý bol stále pri lese. Keď ich zbadal prichádzať, spozornel.

„Čo chcete?" spýtal sa, keď k nemu prišli.

Kaspián sa zhlboka nadýchol.

„Vaša výsosť... chcem sa ospravedlniť," povedal Kaspián. Bál sa, hoci Peter v ňom nevzbudzoval až taký rešpekt, ako predtým Edmund. Peter mlčal, takže Kaspián pokračoval. „Mrzí ma, čo som spravil. Nevedel som, že sa to stane a..." hľadal slová, no nenachádzal nič, čo by povedal. „Prepáčte mi to."

Peter naňho pozrel prísnymi očami, takže Kaspián nevydržal a musel uhnúť pohľadom.

„Princ Kaspián," prehovoril Peter. „Jedného dňa budeš v Narnii kráľom, a preto od teba čakám viac zodpovednosti, než si prejavil. Nehneval som sa ani tak pre tvoju chybu, chyby robí každý. Len sa bojím o Narniu. Chcem, aby mala dobrého kráľa."

Po chvíli ticha, ktorá sa zdala Kaspiánovi strašne dlhá, Peter dodal: „Rozumieš mi?"

Kaspián prikývol.

Peter podal Kaspiánovi ruku a povedal: „Už je to v poriadku. Odpúšťam ti."

Kaspián chytil Petrovu ruku a pozrel sa naňho – usmieval sa. Kaspián úsmev nesmelo opätoval.

„A odteraz som pre teba Peter, áno?" povedal Peter s úsmevom a Kaspián prikývol.

Potom k Petrovi podišiel Edmund. Peter sa však ujal slova ako prvý.

„Prepáč mi, Edmund."

„Aj ty mne, braček."

Bratia sa na seba usmiali a objali sa. Kaspián vedel, že toto zmierenie muselo prísť a nebolo potrebné ho naťahovať mnohými slovami. Edmund jednou rukou pustil Petra a natiahol ju ku Kaspiánovi.

„Poď k nám," povedal mu prívetivo.

Kaspián prišiel k nim a stal sa súčasťou tohto bratského objatia. A aj napriek hrozbe boja, ktorá nad nimi visela, bol v tej chvíli Kaspián šťastný, ako už dávno nie.


End file.
